Talk:Graveyard of a Madman Part 17/@comment-4080028-20150626174953
As always, I can depend on you making good on yourd word, Rinji. Once again, it's a delight to see my Jollys in your story. :) Not sure I have much to say about the chapter itself aside from how much the humor in it amused me, though I suppose the end of the chapter with Jiro is also another example of your classic cliffhangers at work. ... I think. Hard to tell when I just got out of bed. XD But anyway, what's really appealing to me here is the cast of characters so far. It's one thing to hear you plan it out on chat, but it's an entirely different experience for me to see it in effect. You certainly are going all out on this, considering you've brought together some pretty big names on the wiki; and they're amusing as hell to boot! Though I suppose that's what happens when you get the Pop Bands in the same room as the Marimos, with three Tiger-Stripes stuck between them. As for the Jollys, well, I'm not one to toot my own horn here, so to speak. <_< So as much as I did find myself laughing alongside their antics, I won't go and praise them too much. ^_^';' But speaking of, it seems you're definitely refining your portrayal of them. Your first attempts at writing Lys are nothing to scoff at, all things considered. Considering she's still new to the crew at the moment, you were able to retain her anti-social dispotion perfectly. The dread of putting up with her buffoons for crewmates was very believable to me, and the way she got away was something I would have written myself (no lie, I've recycled that skit a few times when I can't think of anything else. lol) Something tells me you're having fun with the Jollys' lone wolf character. :P In all seriousness, I'm glad you enjoy writing some of my characters, since it's a good way of knowing what people like to see in my own work, and what I could improve upon in other areas. Heh, and I just somehow loved "First she fought against the Jolly Pirates to get a bounty for the Phantom Corps. but then, stuff happened, and she was done thinking about it." To me, that looked like a priceless way of saying "er, sorry guys, but Wyv's still working out the details as to what the bloody Hell happened between Lys and the Jollys." XD Can't blame you though; you're simply working with what little I've given, so if there really are any complaints from readers, them them rest on my shoulders. Aside from that, the Jollys were done as well as I would expect from you. :) Glory is the voice of reason with a short amount of patience for the foolishness of her friends, Sakura's the well-mannered, soft spoken, polite and reserved type, Hanuman's the, er... animal. XD And of course, Chris is beyond understanding. When I really begin to think about it, his own actions and dialogue would probably be unexpected, even for me, since he's always switching from one extreme to another; from super serious business to super silly antics, and even sometimes finding a way to blend them together somehow. Considering his own fighting style is him using an ass-load of various tricks and stunts, as well as making new things up on the fly, I'd say he's just as versatile and unpredictable in social situations as he is in battle. After all, the Marines and World Government consider him to be "volatile and unpreditable," so... to sum things up, I guess I can't really complain if Chris isn't easy to figure out in the first place. XD I mean, would a predictable guy even consider swimming when it'd be suicidal for him? Or wearing a dragon costume to go to a new island when he could simply mold his clay body into any appearance he wants? ...Come to think of it, when did he get a dragon costume?! 0.0 CHRIS!! WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME?!! But anyway, crazy fun times aside, this chapter has me excited to see things build up to the climax, even if it'll take a while to get there. As of now, I feel like I'm remembering a few other things about The Jolly Pirates, their fighting abilities, their ship, their adventures and so on that might be useful to you as you continue to write Graveyard of a Madman, so don't be shy about asking me for more info about these oddballs. ESPECIALLY considering there's one particular Pop Band Pirate that will DREAD seeing Chris again. :P I'll be more than happy to explain that to you later on, of course. With all that said, this was a great way to start my day. Thanks for the fun as always, Catman. Looking forward to more of how this all unfolds. ^_^